<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interludes of blood and blossoms by GirlWolfTattoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340748">Interludes of blood and blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo'>GirlWolfTattoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky one shots with uncle Vlad and his Master. Both Vlads (Extra &amp; Grand Order) mentioned. There's no more thing to explain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vlad III | Berserker/Reader, vlad iii | Lancer (Fate/Extra)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red as a cape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing matters more for a magician than the skill of domain their powers, even the most intimate, rawest ones. Controlling the matter with the mind, being able to mold it as you wish, in order to make everyone and everything surrounding the ideal tool for your current need, that is part of becoming a magician. Nature is wise, they say, the elements around you can help you in that path of inner knowledge, because observing the limitations of nature is observing your own limitations, never ask the fire to stop spreading unless you’re aware of the consequences before lighting the spark on.<br/>And alas, the blood can be so difficult to control… It is like water in the body, the river of life running through our veins, but is also like fire, and its boiling can become our source of energy or our inexorable ending. Then, Moon after Moon after Moon, the kýklou zoís restart, making the month wheel give a full spin and bringing along what is named both a curse and a blessing for the family. Because there’s no more powerful, more capable for magic blood than the one from a female.<br/>But besides the gracious, mystical skills related to it, period was just a pain in the ass. Headache, distension that made you feel like a bubble, dizziness at every minor effort, and of course blood, blood dropping like an open wound recently made by a vicious assassin, staining everything it touched, usually followed by cramps. <br/>Blood and pain wasn’t the only thing happening due to period. It was another thing, something that made me feel ashamed because, even though my face was as hieratic as possible, my mind was racing, catching nasty thoughts from nowhere and installing despicable, kinky ideas in my brain. It was like being a bunny in spring, and it made me tired and embarrassed because every single touch in the appropriate place, with the appropriate strength, was enough to make me fly away.<br/>That was the reason why I used to isolate during that time of the month, and luckily it worked. Until I forgot I wasn’t alone anymore, there was somebody else, somebody that had all the right and duty to pay me a visit every often. My Servant, Lancer.<br/>“Oi, Comrade!” he greeted with his usual gabbling energy, the red, battered cape moving along with his energetic steps “It surprises me not to see you around the place, not like you’re used to chatting, you’re a lonely wolf, just like myself…!” <br/>Lancer shut his mouth at the sight of my body curling on the blankets. I was being attacked by one of those vicious cramps that feels like nails digging in your thighs and back.<br/>“L –Lancer!” I hit to answer. Of course, Vlad loved to being in company of someone very often, and as her Master I was on the top of the list.<br/>“Commie? Are you right?” he asked, leaning onto me with a worried grimace. “You certainly look different… and smell different…”<br/>It hit me like a truck. Yes, he was a bold warrior, of course he had to know how blood smelled. But yet… could he guess where the blood was coming from?<br/>“Comrade, I demand to know what’s going on. If it is in my power to release you from your burden then I shall put my spear at your service.”<br/>“Oh, Lancer, is nothing…” I murmured, rubbing my belly with one hand. “I just need some free time for myself, you know… And some rest.”<br/>“But, Comrade, the smell of death is viciously stuck on your flesh.”<br/>“Uh?”<br/>“Where is it?” his voice became a feverish growl, leaning even closer. His eyes were spitting fire. “I can smell blood, had you been hurt by an enemy during my absence?”<br/>“No, I am not hurt…” At least not as you think, said to myself.<br/>“Oh? Then were you involved in a fight? Is that the smell of the blood of your defeated enemy?”<br/>The idea seemed to like to him. I shook my head.<br/>“Lancer… oh, you’re not going to calm unless I explain this to you, aren’t you?” I put myself in a more comfy position over the bed, caressing my belly.  “You see, every month, during a few days, women must… drain themselves, let’s say it like that, of blood that we don’t need… Well, it’s not just blood but is the easiest way to portrait it.”<br/>Lancer frowned, but didn’t seemed angry. He was more like… interested.<br/>“Yes, I do remind it. Back in my days ladies used to isolate themselves during some days to avoid the contamination coming from their intimacy, so… that’s why you’re hiding here, my dear Comrade?”<br/>I nodded, a little ashamed. Vlad clapped his hands, covered with those sharp, menacing gauntlets and smiled at me. <br/>“I must have guessed, my apologies” he replied. “Blood from the battle definitely doesn’t smell like that, I must say it has a more rough, piercing aroma, like iron in the fire. This one, on the other hand…”<br/>And I saw my Servant sniffing the air right upon me, like he was trying to catch my intimate essence. That made my guts burst into awkwardness, but the emotion didn’t last. Vlad looked like an animal, a ferocious wolf searching for his prey, following their smell, the smell of fear and innocence, a smell that may push him to his wildest side and to commit unspeakable actions towards his victim…<br/>Oh, that intrusive thought made my inner walls tremble… and Vlad seemed to notice it, for he start to sniff with more insistence.<br/>“Lancer… what are you doing?” I asked as he leaned upon my hands, pressing the tip of his nose against their reverse. His eyes were softly shut, and I imagined myself running one hand across his back.<br/>“I’m trying to understand…” he whispered, his breath dancing against the sensitive flesh of my hands. “Why does it smell is so different from the others, why is it so intense, yet so sweet…?”<br/>I watched in anxious silence as he leaned his head, moving it over my stomach with a few inches of distance. I started to breath harder as he was getting closer to the search of the blood, I was trapped between the white, immaculate bed and his hulking figure, and yet I knew I was free to escape, I just… didn’t want to.<br/>Finally, his nose found the way in the middle of my thighs. He seemed confused, but also attracted by the mystery. I wished, from the bottom of my heart, to help him in that discovery, and when his eyes met mine in honest curiosity, I lowered one hand and pressed it over the elastic of my cotton shorts.<br/>“Would you… like to see it?” I asked, feeling the heat on my cheeks. <br/>“Oh, isn’t this a secret female thing anymore, Comrade?” he answered back. I shook my head, closing my eyes in order to keep my mind a little protected of the madness of the situation.<br/>“We, I mean, the magicians, say blood is the living, beating essence of every creature, and it can also be a powerful source of magical energy. The magician’s blood is the most important ingredient to keep the boundaries with a Servant at the moment of casting it.”<br/>“I always knew that fact, but it means…” I could see him staring at my shorts, or rather at my crotch, protected only by the naïve blue clothing. “Is this… the source of the power of my dear Comrade?”<br/>“Well… yes.”<br/>And, without waiting for any asking, I untied the lace which kept the shorts in place. Vlad didn’t say a word, staring at my clumsy attempts to free my legs from the clothes, and when I finally got my goal, I felt very vulnerable. There was nothing more between my Lancer and my womanhood, nothing but a pair of underwear with a boring pattern of squares that didn’t look very feminine.<br/>“Uuugh… fuck!” I suddenly cried, a cramp running through my womb and ending up in a single drop of blood staining the undies. That was it, I needed to chance immediately, but something in Vlad’s sight stopped me from that action; he looked more than fascinated, he was mesmerized by the single look of that drop of blood. One of his hands approached me, and I noticed the tip of a finger tracing the surrounding of the blood drop. <br/>I gasped. He didn’t seem aware of his true actions, but the sensation of that finger pressing the entrance of my pussy and even more, making soft circles around it, was enough to make my inner walls pulsate. I wanted it, I wanted him to go on with his explorations, touching the flesh with his bare hands, letting his fingertips stain with my blood and my wetness, and then…<br/>“Now you smell even more” he announced. His eyes were bright, but there was something in his expression that announced he also wanted something else “Don’t you take me wrong, is not a disgusting smell… it is completely different, so delectable…”<br/>Deep in his guts he was a vampire too, I thought, remembering his “other self”, how he used to call Berserker. Lancer loved to hector how much more sane he was in comparison of the other Vlad, but still I could feel the sense of something growing, something beastly pulsating behind his skin.<br/>“Take it.” I grunted, surprised by my own words.<br/>“I beg you pardon?”<br/>“I said… take it…” I removed my panties with more ability than the shorts. I wasn’t ashamed anymore, blood was boiling in my veins and I wanted more of that precious moment, and most importantly, I wanted to please my Lancer. <br/>It was like I was using a command spell, suddenly Lancer had both hands grabbing my thighs, his thumbs pressing the puffy surface without letting the black iron claws break the skin. I left him spread my legs as much as he wanted, though it felt for some seconds he was trying to tear them apart. His nose reached the soft flesh, protected by a curly and soft hair, and I felt the air coming out of his nostrils with every sniff. It was so strange, I said to myself, I was half naked in front of my Servant, letting him have a good sight of my dripping blood like it was a normal thing to do.<br/>“The smell…” he muttered, his lips coming closer to the labia “Such a fascinating smell…” Vlad pressed his lips against mine, and I gasped in pure surprise. Never thought he’d be bold enough to have a taste, and still, I noticed pretty quick a hot, wet thing running through my entrance. Oh dear, he was licking me, licking my blood, but it seemed he was enjoying every moment of it, taking his time to run his tongue back and forth, in and out of my throbbing cunt. My back arched in pure delight, it felt so wrong and so amazing at the same time…<br/>“Please…” I begged “don’t stop… Lancer… keep going… until you’re satisfied…”<br/>“I will, my Master.” I got bewildered, it was the first time he called me Master instead of Comrade. His tongue entered my pussy, in desperate search of more blood, and I enjoyed how hard he was acting in order to get more of the precious liquid. I squirmed and moaned, completely at his mercy as his hands tightened around my thighs, and I wondered, was he enjoying it too, not only for the blood but for other things? Could he be able to feel the same arousal I was experimenting since the moment he pressed his nose against my hands? <br/>I moved my hips up, pressing it against Vlad’s mouth, and he rewarded me with a noisy, hungry sucking, his lip sealed on mine as his tongue kept working inside of me. He opened his eyes once again, and every sign of self control was over. The corner of his lips were stained of blood mixed with my lub.<br/>“Lancer…” I groaned “Please, I need… I need more…”<br/>“What should I do, Master?” he replied. <br/>“Whatever that pleases you. Bite me, squeeze me… Take me, Lancer… Yes, that’s what can please me, and there’ll be more blood for you, I assure you…”<br/>“I don’t need more blood…” he murmured, leaning on top of me with his hands still holding me in place “But this intense energy coming from you since I started to drink, is enough to make a harder effort…”<br/>Vlad sat on the end of the bed, and pulled me further until my buttocks rested on his own thighs. Behind the clothes, I noticed a convex thing pressing against my messed up womanhood, and I got scared of it. Lancer was much bigger than I, should I be worried of my physical integrity? But I had no more time to think about it, for Vlad was already removing the buckle of his trousers and setting himself free. I gulped in expectation, using my elbows to take a look.<br/>“You’re so wet…” he muttered, placing the tip of his cock in my entrance “Master, do you want this as much as I want?”<br/>“Yes… Please, do it.”<br/>I thought he would be gentle, as he usually was with me, but that time he forced himself inside with such roughness I cried in pain as my walls tried to adjust to his length. Vlad placed his hands at the sides of my waist, and maneuvered so he could pull and push to make his cock coming in and out of me. I tried to hold to anything, my hands scratching the bed sheets helplessly and the end of my legs bobbing to nothing, rubbing themselves with the cold armor of Lancer. <br/>“I… I can’t…!” I whimpered, my walls pressing at the beginning of an orgasm. It felt like I was unable to reach it with that monstrous length impaling me –no pun intended –, but a familiar rush of electricity and the untimely of my heart and lungs informed me I was more than able to cum even in that moment. <br/>Vlad kept pounding in me, the tip of his gauntlet scratching my skin just a little. My back arched once more and I stretched my hands towards him.<br/>“L –Lancer, please…” I managed to speak “Let me… let me hold you…”<br/>It was difficult due to the armor, but I caught myself from the shoulders, taking care of not getting too close to the spikes, my hands caressing Vlad’s hair as he sank his face on the crook of my neck, breathing faster and faster. He was close, I knew it, and so did I. <br/>“My Master…” he grunted, his teeth barely touching my skin “I need… I need to release myself…”<br/>I nodded, knowing it was impossible for him to get me in an awkward situation of offspring. After a few more thrusts his movements became erratic and finally exploded inside me, my walls milking him vigorously as my second and last orgasm reached the peak.<br/>I fell onto the bed with eyes half closed, breathing fast and superficially. I was more than satisfied, and when I felt Vlad’s hand caressing one of my cheeks, got back to reality with the mist of the moments still dancing in my brain.<br/>“Master, you look tired… and you bled more” he announced. I sat up and stared at some stains of blood covering the sheets, mixed with I supposed must be Lancer’s seed and probably my lub. <br/>“Oh dear… This ‘gonna be hard to explain. I must stand up and clean this…”<br/>“Please, Master, don’t move” Vlad recoiled, pushing me back to my laying position. “I couldn’t control myself and that made you hurt, so I will be the one in charge to retrieve this.”<br/>Being careful enough to not move me too much, Vlad managed to take the sheets away. I smiled, feeling tired and trembling, but happy, happy to being with him.<br/>“Master, please, do me a favor” Vlad said suddenly whe n he was about to open the door.<br/>“Yes, what is that?”<br/>His sight shadowed, giving me a cold shiver.<br/>“Never, for any reason, let my other self to being close to your blood. For any reason.”<br/>I blinked in confusion as Vlad abandoned the room. Did I just witness a scene of jealousy? No, it was impossible, Servants weren’t capable of that sort of negative feeling, it had to be an unknown reason why he thought the sight of my blood, of that blood in special, should be banished from the Berserker’s sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Possesion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Berserker Vlad interlude. Those who swear must be aware of what they swear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I closed my eyes, taking a big breath as I waited for the worst. It could be imposible for me to know what kind of twisted situation I’d be involved a few hours ago, but then, caught like a rabbit between the wolf’s fangs, I couldn’t help myself but sigh and surrender. <br/>Very often, Lancer used to tell not very gracious things about his “other self”, calling him dangerously insane and even inhuman, but everytime I tried to get more about those acusations, he just shook his head and reminded me I should be careful.<br/>“You are his Master and he’ll respect your life for that mere reason, but no one knows what happens inside of his head. Don’t you see him when he’s called to the battle? I enjoy the heat of the war as any other warrior would do, but you can see he doesn’t search for the encounterer between enemies, he goes after something more…”<br/>“What do you mean, Lancer?”<br/>“Oh, Comrade, you’re still too young, too naïve to learn about that things. I pray every day to God for you never find out Berserker’s true desires.”<br/>That night, I pressed my back against the wall, breathing slow. My period was finally over, but the sensation of pain and heaviness was still chasing me. I lowered my hands to my belly, rubbing it to warm the area and relieve the uncomfortability a little; one of my hands went a little further and found the begining of my pube. <br/>The memory of a few days ago hit me, and everything came back like a wave, drowning me in the lost, yet present sensations of Lancer touching me, drinking up my feminity like if I was offering the Youth Fountain to him, his hungry pace as he made me his without knowing (because I didn’t had the nerve to confess) he was the very first in my life.<br/>The memory became fresher when my hand stroke over the panties, reaching for my clit. Lancer’s face was very well portraited in my mind, his red, bright eyes devouring me as he rode me, the painful yet exquisite sensation of my virginal walls forcing themselves to receive his length, my feverish wish to please him with something more tan my magical energy… Oh, how I wished to had him there again. <br/>“Well, my Master, what do we have here?”<br/>I knew that voice, and opened my eyes quickly just to find Berserker in front of me. His eyes were fiercely nailed on me, and I noticed how they went lower. I hid my hand, in an attempt to look innocent, but I knew he knew, and none excuse or lie would be accepted.<br/>“B -Berserker… I’m sorry, I didn’t… see you…”<br/>“I had to talk to you. You’ve been avoiding me these days and I demand to know why.”<br/>I gulped. It wasn’t completely true, but after Lancer’s warning about keeping Berserker away from “my blood”, I didn’t have much contact with him.<br/>“Forgive me, I’ve been bussy.”<br/>Vlad laughed, despite it sounded more like a bark.<br/>“Not very bussy if you had time to spend with my other one.”<br/>Too clever, I thought. Couldn’t simply deny it, perhaps it might annoy him more.<br/>“He payed me a visit, that’s all.” I should be more asertive, I was the Master after all, but Berserker always had a way to intimidate everyone around him, me included.<br/>“A very long visit, I believe…” Berserker leaned on me and sniffed. I opened my mouth in confusion, what was he doing? The trace of my period was over, it was imposible he could catch it… or not? “You stink to him, Master, don’t lie to me.”<br/>“I am not lying, I swear…”<br/>“Don’t swear, my lovely Master, if you can’t keep your words…” <br/>Vlad continued with his exploration, his nose stopping in certain places like my hair and my chest. When he started to lean more, he kneeled and took my hands, which assaulted my mind with the memory of Lancer doing the same.<br/>“His smell is even stronger here… “ he grunted. I noticed he wasn’t very happy with that. “What was he doing, Master? Trying to convinc you to dump me because he thinks I’m a beast?”<br/>“No, he…”<br/>“Don’t lie to me” I saw his eyes deeply fixed on mine. I gulped again.<br/>“He… has told things like that in… certain ocassions but… he has never asked me to dump you, and besides I’d never do it.”<br/>Once again, Vlad made one of those Sharp laughs and smiled. I saw a pair of fangs caressing the corner of his lips.<br/>“Now is a good time to swear, my Master…”<br/>His smile slipped away at the moment he left my hands and concentrated on my stomach. He sniffed harder, and his hands closed like claws around my hips. I noticed the tip of his nose coming closet o my crotch, and I shivered.<br/>“Berserker, please…” I was having a hard time trying to keep myself calmed.<br/>“It stinks… This is the scent of that brute…” Suddenly, Vlad lifted his head and stared at me, a mix of rage and dissapointment on his grimmace. “Master, what have you done with him?”<br/>My eyes closed, I wasn’t brave enough to face Vlad anymore. But it must be the best answer for him, since he growled and digged his nails on my hips. I whimpered.<br/>“Berserker, stop now!”<br/>He obbeyed me at the momento, but when he stood up again I felt his body pressing against mine, a hug that seemed gentle but was hiding his anger.<br/>“My Master… my sweet, beautiful Master, why?” he murmured, his chin resting on my head. “If you wanted to fulfill such desires, you could have searched for a better person…”<br/>I didn’t know what to say. Lies were more dangerous than truth, so I murmured:<br/>“I offered him blood… and…”<br/>“Blood?” Vlad’s hands closed around my waist in a possesive gesture. I bit my tongue, furious with myself. Stupid, why I told him about the blood? “I get it… it must be impossible for a brute like him to deny the desire to taste his Master’s blood… it had to be delectable like any other thing in the world to surrender to such actions…”<br/>His head lowered, and I felt his mouth travelling to the left side of my neck. I froze.<br/>“The only idea of his hands caressing your flesh… ripping off your innocent blossom… It makes me sick like anyting… Tell me, my Master, did he kiss you? Did he had the touch of whisper sweet nothings to you before possesing your body?”<br/>At that moment my heart was pounding like a crazy. I thanked heavens my period was over, or maybe Berserker would honour his class and go more rageful than he was.<br/>“Berserker…” I murmured, my mind making a barren effort to catch a good way to freeze his wrath.<br/>“I despise him, and I despise more the knowledge of his body over yours… I shall remedy that unforgivable mistake.”<br/>My cheeks reddened, why was I so suddenly turned on? He was furious, and who knows what he was planning to do in order to “fix” Lancer’s mistake. I had no more thoughts in my mind when his lips were placed on the crook of my neck.<br/>“Please, don’t…” I begged “Don’t hurt me…”<br/>“Hurt you?” Berserker grinned “Oh, my dear Master, your flesh surely smells like a sweet temptation… I crave for a little taste of your blood, you won’t deny that right to me, will you?”<br/>I was between the sword and the wall, he trapped me in more than one way. I closed my eyes and babbled:<br/>“Just, please, don’t make it hurt too much…”<br/>“Of course, my Master, I shall devour you with all my love…”<br/>His tongue licked the surface of my neck, the sensation sent goosebumps to my whole body and even my intimacy reacted to the soft treatment with excitement. Suddenly I wasn’t scared of the bite, and just concentrated on enjoy the delicious manners of Vlad upon me. A tiny moan escaped from my lips, and Vlad snorted.<br/>“Enjoying yourself, Master? I am certainly doing it. Are you ready?”<br/>“Yes… I think so…” <br/>“Very well, then…”<br/>It hurt like nothing I’ve felt before, the piercing sensation of his fangs digging in my flesh forced a painful cry, but didn’t last. Behind that pain it was some pleasure, it was completely different from the situation with Lancer, I didn’t feel like a voluntary sacrifice, I was more like a trembling prey, waiting for its fate to be sealed by its hunter’s hand. Vlad licked the dripping blood and I heard a soft moan coming from his mouth.<br/>“I knew it…” he grunted “It’s as exquisite as I always imagined it…”<br/>His lips sealed around the wound and sucked softly. I felt like I was about to faint, but caught myself in time and wrapped my arms around Berserker’s shoulders. One hand travelled to my crotch and placed on it, palming my labia vigorously in a languid, invasive move. <br/>“B-Berserker!” I moaned, half trapped between the pulsation of my wounded neck and the one coming from my womanhood. <br/>“Hush, my beloved Master… I’m almost done with the feeding…” Vlad sank his fangs again to make a new trail of blood coming out as his hand kept working on my already wet pussy. My mind went into a deep mist, the only sensations coming from Vlad and his manners towards me. <br/>“Ber… No, Vlad, I beg you…” my voice was so weak I got affraid of him not listening to me, but he lifted his head and stared at me in expectation. “I… I need you, Vlad, please…”<br/>His other hand held my head from the back of my neck and our lips met. He devoured me with the same obssesive hunger he did with my neck, and I ignored the lack of air in order to answer to the kiss in equal passion. <br/>“I cannot sense that brute in your mouth” he announced, visibly happy. “Your lips are mine now, and I shall proceed to reclaim the rest of you.”<br/>His arms carried me almost without touching the floor to my bed, where he lay me down carefully. He then proceeded to remove his heavy, dark coat, the long blue, sleeveless shirt and the footwear. I lifted a little and put my hands around his last pieces of clothing.<br/>“May I…?” I asked. He leaned his head, permiting me to take off his white shirt. It was the first time I saw one of my Servants almost naked, and the blush came back to my cheeks. Vlad leaned onto me and kissed me as his hands went to my waist. A ripping sound warned me he just tore off my underwear and I tried to protest. “Why did you do that?”<br/>Vlad didn’t care to answer and went straight to my upper skirt, lifting it until the fabric went out from my head. I saw him lick hi slips, pure, sadistic lust shining in his eyes.<br/>“My dear Master, for your own well I shall feast on your body and fill it with my being.”<br/>He was taking his jelaousy to a whole new level, I thought as he opened his pants and set his throbbing manhood free. I was wet but not enough to resist the onslaught to come, but dind’t have more time for that deliberation because Vlad turned me back, making me face the bed.<br/>“Lift your hips, my Master” he commanded. I did as he told, feeling scared of myself for being in that situation, humilliating myself in order to make a Servant happy, but deep inside I knew the truth: I loved them, I loved both in different levels, and I wanted Berserker to take me whole to seal that profane, mounstrous contract. <br/>Vlad pounded into me with more roughness than Lancer, and I hid my whimpering on the mattress, but not for too long, because Berserker was holding my hips with one hand as the other took my chin to keep my face lifted. He continued licking the remains of the blood on my neck without missing his thrusting, my equally desperate cunt pulsating with a wave of orgasm building up.<br/>“My, Master, you’re so tight…” he grunted, pushing his hair aside. “I don’t think I can hold myself anymore…”<br/>“Just do it” I moaned, lost in the lunacy of arousal “Fuck me, Vlad, please…”<br/>“I’ll do more than that…” his pace went harder as hi slips came close to one of my ears. “I will devour you, I will roam your naked flesh and conquer it with my bare hands, I will drink you until I’m satisfied, I will ram you until every cell of your existence recognize me as its one and only master, until the only words you have for me in the silent of secrets are words of love and submission… Give yourself to me, Master, and I’ll grant you with all my being forever.”<br/>“Y -Yes! I’m yours, I wanna be yours and nobody else! Conquer me, my prince, make me yours!”<br/>The tension broke with a final, agonizing moan as my back arched, and Berserker’s pulsating cock spilling his cum inside of me. I was about to collide on the bed but Vlad held me to avoid my head to hit with the mattress, placing soft kisses across my shoulders. <br/>“I misjudged my other self…” he muttered before the mist of fatigue closed my eyes and drowned my senses “You’re truly impossible to resist, my Master…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel this chapter was shorter upon the action, but I wanted to impregnate it with the jealousy of Berserker. I enjoyed writing angry boi.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write about Extra Vlad for a while, he seems like the kind of person that always take care of you but is a little brute (like Iskandar, y'know). Anyway, chapter 2 will be released soon, leave comments and/or kudos if you'd like to see more of this work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>